


My Reasons Why

by PeriwinkleFear



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blackmail, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Depression, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It's Viktor fight me, M/M, Post Rape, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bulling, long chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinkleFear/pseuds/PeriwinkleFear
Summary: When Yuri commits sucide. It takes everyone by shock.The most shocking part is when I came home to find a box of tapes.Tapes that contained the thirteen Reasons Why he killed his self





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction on here I usually use Wattpad. But I hope you enjoy This

I pick the box up, open the front door and step out. Closing the door behind me softly.

I grab my bike, accidentally scraping the handlebars. But who cared anyways? I won't need it after tonight anyways.

I tie the box to the bike, start pedaling towards my destination. I have to get the box to the right person. I know who it is going to be now. It just suddenly came to me.

Someone trustworthy, maybe the last kind person left in the world. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but whatever. I don't care anymore.

I stop in front of the building, drop the box off. Wrote the name on the box with black marker. Finally let it go, all my hard work and get back on the bike.

I find myself in front of the bridge before I knew it.I toss the bike aside. I fell the wind blowing in my hair as I walk onto the bridge. I look down. The water was churning beneath my loudly. So loud I almost couldn't hear myself breathing.

Car horns beeped, I can  heard some people laughing. It had been a long time since I've even felt happiness and joy.

Too long.

I sit down on the bridge my legs hanging over the same side.  
I take a deep breath… is this really worth it?

I pull my sleeves up,and see the scars.

It was worth it.

I climb up, and look down.Im  was ready. Ready to leave.

Ready to leave this cruel world and go to whatever lay beyond it.

Finally, finally, I can let go. I turn around so my back is facing the water. I spred my arms out and let myself fall. My hair tickles my cheeks.

The water feels good on my face, and I see a bright light before everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the first chapter so you might have to go back and read that first.

The whole school was bleak and depressing. The teacher is showing a bullying movie. I twirl my pencil around in my hand. My glaze shifts from the movie the teacher is showing to the empty desk.

I keep expecting him to walk through the door. For his laughing to echo through the halls. For him to be skating the rink, practicing new footwork. But I know that's impossible.

The final bell snaps me out of my thoughts. I throw my bag over my shoulder and make my way down the hall. My eyes aviode the memorial that sits in the front of the school. I unlock my bike and petal down the road.My hair brushes my face  
' _Maybe I should cut it_ '

  
The rest of my ride home is quite of my thoughts. Not wanting to think about the recent events.

There's a package siting on the porch when I get home with my name scribbled on the top.I pick up the package with one hand and unlock the door with the other. No ones home yet so I head straight up to my bedroom.

I toss the package on my bed and pick up the snow globe on my dresser. I got it as a gift it's my favorite because it has a tiger,a lion and a cheetah on it.

My eyes shift back to the package on my bed. If it's a birthday present it's kinda late. Riping off the brown paper to revel a blue shoe box.

' _Someone sent me shoes.?_ '

I take the lid off and 7 tapes are inside.  
The tapes are labeled 1-12 and the seventh one is labeled 13

' _Who the hell sent me these?_ '

There's no name or address on it other than mine.

' _How am I supposed to play a cassette?'_

I open the hall closet and pull out a box of my grandpas stuff. I dig around untill I find what I'm looking for. I pull out the Walkman and stick in the first tape.

Play▶

" **Hey everyone.Yuri Plisetsky here live and in stereo"**

**" No return engagements, no encore. And this time? Absolutely no requests."**

**"I hope you're ready,because I'm about to tell you the story of my life...more specifically, why it ended."**

**And if you're listening to the tapes, you're one of the reasons why. I'm not saying which tape will bring you into the story but don't worry it you have these tapes your name will pop up. I swear.**

_Why me? what couldI have done that was so horrible to make Yuri kill himself_

**Now why would a dead guy lie?**

**Go ahead. Laugh. At least, I thought it was funny.**

**The rules are simple. There are only two.**   
**Number one: You listen.**   
**Number two: You pass it on. And Believe me neither one will be easy.**

**When you're done listening to all thirteen sides, because there are thirteen sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box and pass them on to whoever follows your  tale.**

**And you, lucky number thirteen? Well you can take the tapes straight to hell. Depending on your religion, maybe I'll see you there.**

**"In case your tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes and those copies will be released in a very public matter if this package doesn't make it through all of you."**

**" This was no spur of the moment decision. You will not take me for granted.**

**Again."**

◀ Pause


End file.
